minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 9)
Summary After an encounter and battle with Herochrome, the benders arrive at Volca Valley. The destruction there is heavier than they anticipated... Chapter 9: Hell on Earth The ground was burning and had lots of craters. Houses were destroyed and leftovers of the destruction were scattered all over the city. Most of the area was still on fire. This is what the group saw as they stared into the destruction. "Noo..." Mary broke out in tears again. Will laid an arm over her while Daniel and Alyssa stared at the destruction like they saw someone precious dying before their eyes. Still, Daniel muttered: "No one, mortal or supernatural stands over fear. But we have to go forward." Will was still worried, since Daniel looked like a shadow of himself. They walked through the valley, trying to find hints. They found it as Will tripped over another rock. "Hey, watch this!" he said, holding a book in his hand. "What is this?" Alyssa asked. Mary took the book and read: Deep beneath the Volca Hall When it`s time for hope to fall awakens an utter desire to gain the power of fire "What?" Daniel asked. "Honestly, I don't get it." Mary didn`t wait and rushed towards the town hall. Will had to use the winds to catch up. She stormed directly at the town hall, drew out her tomahawk and destroyed the staircase leading to the first floor. There was a door behind it, its keyhole shaped like a flame. The others were out of breath as they finally arrived. "What`s this?" Will asked curiously. "I am not sure, maybe a door which opens in contact to fire. Mary, try it." She lit the door on fire and miraculously, it opened. "Let`s just rush down." And she rushed down, decapitating all zombies and skeletons and other entities in her way. After a lengthy track, they arrived in a big cave room. Lava was flowing in complicated shapes from the ceiling. Mary took a deep breath. This fire was totally different from the one upstairs. It was friendly, warm and lifespending. In the middle of the room, she saw a necklace floating, which was shaped like a flame. Suddenly a voice said: Take it, Daughter of Fire. You have to begin the track to peace. "Huh?" everyone shouted and suddenly, a girl appeared. She looked similar to Mary, but she wore a red-orange-yellow dress, the colors changing everytime. Daniel figured out she was made out of fire."Holy, you`re hot." Will said, Mary and Alyssa turning around, looking murderously at him "And I mean that because you`re made out of fire." The girls looks lightened. The flame girl amused herself, but she turned to Mary: So, you are brought to us by Notch. To do the last step for good and peace. "Notch?" Daniel asked. "Wasn`t he an entity who lived long ago?" He is still alive, human. But you will learn that on your quest. Alongside the Shard of Fire, I want to give you some stuff. And suddenly, she held glowing bread and a fluid looking like ice tea in her hands. Aether food. she said. It can cure almost all wounds supernaturals like you suffer. Beware, if you use too much, it will turn your inside into glass and your outside into gold. "Nice." Alyssa said. Find the shards of the elements and defeat the guardians. This here shard can lead you to the next one. Follow its glow she whispered and vanished. Mary took the necklace and the group climbed up and left Volca Valley. Meanwhile, in the nether... Herochrome amused himself with casting thunderstorms all over the mortal world. A man entered. He had white eyes, wore a black-red and gold robe and looked skeptical. "Herochrome." "What is it, my lord?" he immediately replied." "I heard you fought the supernaturals." "...yes" "and you lost." "ugh.. yes" "How dumb must one be...." "YOU ORDERED ME TO ATTACK THEM!" Herochrome said. "Yes, but not that openly. You destroyed the element of surprise. This is a vital error in planning." "I didn`t fight them, actually. I used an illusion of myself." Herochrome muttered. "It seems like you learn how to do smart warfare." The lord said. "They may think you are weak, but since you didn`t use your full power, it will be savage if you fought them again. And then, when they are out of the way, I will avenge myself. He will pay for what he has done to me." Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions